Cuphead
Cuphead is the main protagonist and one of two playable characters in the 2017 video game Cuphead: Don't Deal With the Devil! by StudioMDHR Entertainment. Description Appearance Cuphead is an anthropomorphic teacup with a humanoid body and a teacup as a head, hence the name. He appears to have gray skin, a red and white striped bent straw protruding out the back of his head, along with liquid filling his head. He has large half-circle eyes and a small red nose. He wears white Mickey Mouse-like gloves, a black long-sleeve shirt, red shorts, and brown shoes. Personality Cuphead is shown to be very confident, fearless, and slightly greedy (as opposed to his brother Mugman, who is very self-conscious of the environment around him). As well as slightly greedy, he is also shown to be a bit arrogant, as in the game's introduction, Cuphead becomes very cocky and overconfident after winning every gamble and accepts The Devil's risk when allowed to take all of the casino's loot should the roll be successful. Despite his flaws, however, he seems to be kind-hearted and overall has good intentions, such as in the good ending, where he and Mugman burn all the soul contracts, setting everyone free. Story Cuphead and Mugman lived happily in Inkwell Isle together with their caretaker Elder Kettle. One day when they both wandered far from home and ended up in the casino. In the casino, they both won lots of games and ended up having The Devil offering them both: If they win, they'll own the casino, but if they lose the Devil will take their soul. Cuphead, wants to own the casino, rolled the dice (ignoring Mugman's advice) ends up losing the bet. Cuphead and Mugman begged for mercy and the Devil ended up giving them a task to collect his soul contracts. After beating King Dice, The Devil would offer Cuphead two choices: To join him or not. If the player chooses to join him, Cuphead and Mugman ends up being a demon. If the player refuses to join the Devil, the Devil will be very angry and Cuphead will end up dueling each other. Cuphead wins at last and burns all the soul contract, he and Mugman went back happily and told everyone how they saved Inkwell Isle. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Dash: Cuphead can swiftly get out of harm's way by dashing. Best used when Cuphead needs to get out of the way of an immediate attack Parry Slap: Cuphead can slap pink objects using parry slaps. Each successful parry slap grants one card on Cuphead's super meter. Weaponry Cuphead can fire various projectiles using his index finger. Each projectile is different from one another. Cuphead's default weapon is the peashooter, but better projectiles can be purchased with gold coins at Porkrind's Emporium. Peashooter: '''Cuphead's starting projectile, fires small light-blue long-ranged projectiles with average damage. '''Spread: Fires high damage-dealing but low-ranged red projectiles that spread into 3 perpendicular directions Chaser: Fires small green homing projectiles. Does not require aiming but deals low damage Roundabout: Acts as a boomerang, fires large blue projectiles. The Roundabout will first travel the direction it was initially fired, but almost instantly reverts the opposite direction. Deals high damage Lobber: Fires dark blue projections that travel upwards in an arc shape, but then travel back downwards. Deals above average damage, but has low range Charge: Fires chargeable yellow projectiles that, when charged, deal high damage. However, uncharged projectiles are considerably smaller and deal with low damage. Charms Smoke Bomb: Allows Cuphead to dash without taking any damage. Heart: Grants Cuphead the fourth heart, but reduces his attack power. Coffee: Automatically fills Cuphead's super meter. Whetstone: Doubles Cuphead's parry as a damaging ax attack. P. Sugar: Cuphead's first parry slap is automatic. Twin Heart: Grants Cuphead five health points, but lowers his attack damage slightly more than the Heart charm. Trivia *The liquid in his head is the essence of his soul, according to Studio MDHR. Also, in the non-canon Cuphead Vs Bendy DBX, when his head is drunken by Beast Bendy, he appears to be soulless as his soul has been drunk by Bendy. *In the Steam Store artwork for Cuphead: Don't Deal With the Devil!, Cuphead appears to be wearing red shoes, despite him wearing brown shoes in-game. *His parents have never been seen or mentioned, hinting that Cuphead is orphaned along with his brother. *Cuphead's age is unknown, but he may be in his early to mid-'20s. *Cuphead is based on old cartoon characters, most notably as the cup character from the Japanese propaganda Evil Mickeys attacks Japan (1936), as stated by a developer. **He may likewise have been influenced by the design of various porcelain characters from the 1934 Silly Symphony The China Shop. **He is heavily based on Bimbo the Dog, the boyfriend of Betty Boop being influenced by 1930's cartoons most notably from Fleischer Studios. **Although heavily influenced by Bimbo, his appearance and traits are more similar to that of Mickey Mouse and Felix the Cat sporting similar attire to Mickey's while sporting the same large circled eyes as well as tending to get into trouble like Felix during his earlier years. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Parody/Homage Category:Adventurers Category:Fighters Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Traitor Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Possessed Object Category:Determinators Category:Optimists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Vigilante Category:One-Man Army Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Magic Category:Selfless Category:Cowards Category:Neutral Good Category:Strong-Willed Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Honorable Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Victims Category:Mischievous Category:Hybrids Category:Misguided Category:Anti Hero Category:Self-Aware Category:Pacifists Category:Egalitarian Category:Martial Artists